elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessy Elevators
'''Jessy Elevators '''is an elevator filmer from Bangkok and Pathumthani, Thailand. History He has filmed the first elevator video in October 6, 2015.Tesco Lotus Khlong 4 Pathum Thani ** Schindler Traction Elevator However, he uploaded the first set of his video in April 3, 2016. The elevator he uploaded first are located mainly in outer Bangkok and cities nearby. He often films elevators in Central and Eastern area in Bangkok, Thailand. In April 10-14, 2016, he has a trip to Southern region in Thailand, which started from Don Mueang International Airport.Don Mueang Airport Bangkok ** Hitachi Traction Elevators [Terminal 1] His elevator videos including Yala Rama HotelYala Rama Hotel ** Mitsubishi Traction Elevators, CentralFestival HatyaiCentralFestival Hatyai Songkhla ** Hitachi Traction Elevators and Hat Yai International Airport.Hatyai Airport Songkhla ** Kone Traction Elevator In April 28, 2016, he has a first overseas elevator filming trip in Singapore. He filmed some elevators here such as Gardens by the Bay and The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands.The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands Singapore ** Kone Traction Elevators In December 4, 2017, he launched his first elevator tour, which was filmed at Bangkok Hospital, Bangkok.Jessy Elevator Tour (Bangkok Hospital) In July 14, 2018, he was participate in the current largest elevator meetup in Thailand at Silom Area, Bangkok, with NingSama, TleFlip, TRG and Oak TheElevator Hunter, however, he did not filmed with TRG due to his personal reasons. In December 28-31, 2018, he has a second overseas elevator filming trip in Laos, and filmed some elevators in Vientiane and Vang Vieng. Camera History * iPhone 5s (October 6, 2015 - May 7, 2017) * iPhone 7 (May 7, 2017 - January 4, 2020) * iPhone 11 (January 4, 2020 to present) Opening signature used (Discontinued) * Pikachu figure (October 1, 2016 - October 21, 2016) * Unknown My Little Pony Pegasus figure (October 22, 2016 - November 2016) * Sanrio Kiki & Lala card (December 4, 2016 - January 13, 2017) * My Little Pony (Rainbow Dash) Watch (January 14, 2017 - March 8, 2017) * My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle) figure (March 9, 2017 - May 27, 2017) Trivia * His elevator channel is currently the second largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 1,000 videos. * He is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film Otis 2000 VF elevatorsSynphaet General Hospital Bangkok ** Otis 2000VF Traction Elevators [Bldg.1] and 2016 ThyssenKrupp elevators with LCD indicatorThe Crystal Shopping Mall Bangkok ** ThyssenKrupp Traction Scenic Elevator [Bangkok Bank] ** He is also the second elevator filmer after NingSama to film Schindler 5500 elevators. * He is also filmed elevators in many cities in Thailand such as Ayutthaya, Nakhon Ratchasima, Yala, Songkhla, Nonthaburi, Samut Prakarn, Pathumthani, Chonburi, Saraburi, Prachuap Khiri Khan, Buriram, Petchaburi and Yasothorn. * He is now an elevator filmer with the third most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand after NingSama and Oak TheElevator Hunter. His videos are in following places: ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier (Hitachi FIBEE) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Undisclosed Location (Schindler Miconic 10) ** G Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE) ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Silom Complex Office Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) * His first destination dispatch elevator was filmed in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok, which were Hitachi FIBEE elevators.Bhiraj Tower @ EmQuartier Bangkok ** Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators [Low Zone] ** He is also the third elevator filmer in Thailand who has filmed Hitachi FIBEE elevators, and the second elevator filmer who has Hitachi FIBEE elevator videos after NingSama. * The other elevator filmers he has filmed with are ** NingSama (Several times) ** Oak TheElevator Hunter (Several times) ** Tamovie1975 (March 2017 and April 2017) ** TRG (May 2018 and September 2018) ** TleFlip (July 2018 and September 2018) * His latest elevator meetup was happened in September 16, 2018 with TleFlip and TRG at Ramintra and Minburi area, Bangkok * On September 24, 2016, he joined with Oak TheElevator Hunter and NingSama to film a Schindler 5500 scenic elevator at The Paseo Park, Bangkok, making it the first ever "elevator trio" in Thailand. * On April 29, 2017 he joined with NingSama, Oak TheElevator Hunter and Tamovie1975 to film elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the first ever "elevator quad" in Thailand. * Like NingSama, he is also a fan of BNK48. * Despite he is actually a male filmer, some people think he is a female elevator filmer due to his naming. Notes and References External links * His YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand